Distances
by Astrix
Summary: What if something was making the fire knights powers act up? Occurs after the Second Season of Rayearth. Is more Anime oriented. Please R&R! Flames are welcome. NOTE: I am rewriting this and revamps will be posted soon....
1. Prologue

Distances By: Varien  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my storyline, but I wish I owned Lantis. And sorry this so short.  
  
Prologue:  
  
The fiery red head stood alone in the Tokyo Tower. 'Where are the Water and Wind Knights?' She questioned silently to her. The small girl looked around the observation deck and realized that not just were her fellow knights not there but no one else was either. She was alone. All alone.  
  
Fear started to creep into the tiny girls thoughts. Something had to be wrong.  
  
Her ruby red eyes grew wide as she crumpled to the floor. The tower still held its vacancy, as the girl lay immobile on the floor. Seconds passed and all she could do was lay there. Helpless.  
  
What seemed like many hours later the girl's ruby eyes blinked when she thought she heard her name being called out. She waited not sure if her ears were lying to her. There it was again. Her name.  
  
The Fire knight summoned all of her remaining strength and slightly turned her head in the direction of the voice. She faintly saw the Water knight running towards her fallen form.  
  
-- Don't touch her-- A voice rang through out the room. The long haired girl paid no heed and just keep running towards her friend; one of the only people she had.  
  
The crumpled knight watched in horror as she saw a shadow start to form behind the approaching girls back. She tried to scream a warning to save her friend but found her voice at a loss. She could do nothing but stare in disbelief as her partner was attacked by the shadow and she too fell to the hard floor.  
  
--I told you to stay away-- The voice cackled. With that, the blue haired girl was gone. 


	2. Water

Disclaimer: I hate these this is the last one you will see. No they aren't mine.  
  
A/N: Yes I am Aware that they don't go to the same school in the Series but in the OAV they do so think school=OAV..Characters=Series. Kay?  
  
And thanks to Hikaru-1989 for reviewing. I really appreciate it. I will try to make it not so confusing. I am sorry that the review got deleted but I found some mistakes but I fixed them so now onto the Fist Part!  
  
Part one: Water  
  
Hikaru shoot straight up in bed as the cackling voice cleared from her mind leaving it clear on the last night of summer vacation. She felt cold sweat slid down her cheek as she looked at the blood red numbers of her clock. It was 3:14. 'I should have guessed.' The red head mused. For the past three nights she had awoken at the same time- 3:14. But this time it was different. This time she had had that dream. What had it meant? Was she supposed to stay away from one of the only people she cared about?  
Hikaru slowly lowered herself back into bed. She had to get some sleep, after all tomorrow was her first day back to school and she needed a good nights rest.  
If she had to stay away from Umi that might be a problem. She did, anyway, have her first two classes with the fencing team captain. 'Oh well. I will worry about it tomorrow.' she told herself and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
***  
  
Umi swiped her hair behind her ear as she stood at the top of the stairs of the school. She had been there waiting for Hikaru and Fuu for around five minutes and was beginning to grow impatient. Her blue hair glinted in the bright sunlight that was irregular for this time of the day. It was the first day and they were late.  
They were going to the same school again. At time when they were taken to Cephiro they had been at separate schools because the old junior high and High school had been closed for repairs. But not that it was reopened they were together at the same school.  
She smiled as she saw Fuu approached with her sister close behind. Umi raised her hand above her head and made an attempt to get Fuus attention. As the figure grew closer she still did not see the water knights' hand waving in the air.  
  
***  
  
Fuu finally reached the base of the stairs that lead up to the main building of the school. She raised her head to look up the stairs as she walked to the top and noticed Umis hand shooting up in the air. At the sight of her friend standing in such a practical pose she felt like everything that she had lost still had a chance to come back. She realized that she had just stopped on her way up the marble steps to the school, just standing there watching Umi. Hoping her friend would summon Selece. Her hopes dropped when she saw that Umi had only been waving at her.  
Fuu's emerald green eyes had lost their sparkle in those last few months. Since they left Cephiro and hopes of going back died. But still, some part of her had been filled since she would be going to school with her friends again. She gave a heartless wave and started up the stairs again.  
  
***  
  
She was running late. Her red braid whipped around behind he ran she ran through the crowd to meet Umi and Fuu on time. So far she was ten minutes late. 'Good job Hikaru' she thought as she dashed around a corner. Maybe she could make it before her watch said anymore than fifteen minutes.  
--Are you willing to risk it?-- The voice that she had heard in her dreams rang out all around her. Hikaru slammed to a stop when she heard the cruel, bitter voice. Could the voice really have been real? Hikaru looked at her watch. 'Oh my God!' She mentally yelled. 'I'm twelve minutes late!' With that the red head tool off at a remarkable speed. She had to get there soon.  
The wind stirred around Hikaru as her foot steps pounded in her ears. She could see the school in the distance. As she grew closer she managed to make out her friends standing at the top of the stairs, just where they had agreed to meet. The fire knight squeezed through the crowd of students that stood in her way. She hit the bottom step and dashed to the top.  
Hikaru slammed to a stop trying not to hit Umi and smiled managing the feat. "Hello!" she chirped happily as she waved.  
--Will you never listen?-- The voice questioned with a certain softness that Hikaru could have sworn was familiar.  
'Well duh.' She told herself. 'It's the same voice as before.'  
"Hello Miss Hikaru." Fuu said in her usual politeness. "How are you today?" The wind night asked smiling.  
"I'm so happy! I get to be with my best friends!" Hikaru said, a little too loud.  
"Fine don't even mind me." Umi stated faking annoyance with her two friends.  
"How could I do that?" Hikaru asked acting like she was shocked by what the blue haired girl had said. "I couldn't forget you!" Hikarus ruby eyes sparkled as she went to hug Umi.  
Hikarus arms had barley touched the taller girl when Umis eyes fluttered and she began to fall. Her throat closed and her skin burned as if on fire. She say Fuu's eyes grow wide as her friend fell. Everything went fuzzy as the girl slumped into her friends arms. Pain creating a blanket of darkness around her.  
  
***  
  
Umis eyes flickered open to the sight of a blank white light. "Your friend will be just fine." She heard a masculine voice saying somewhere nearby. "She should be waking up any minute now." The voice continued.  
"What's wrong with her?" That was Hikarus voice. Umi was sure of it. She was so loud in this quiet room.  
"She has a few burn marks." The masculine voice again. "Otherwise she will be fine. We just don't know what would have caused those marks if she passed out in the sun. They look like fire was applied to her skin. But she may go home tonight. We just ask that she doesn't move very much."  
"Understood Doctor." Mrs. Ryuuzaki said from somewhere to the right of Umi.  
"We aren't leaving until she wakes up." Hikaru said defiantly when she thought Umi's mother might make them go home before they got to see her awake.  
"God.you're.loud.Hikaru-chan." Umi managed realizing how much her throat still hurt from trying to talk. She struggled to lift her head from the pillow and saw her friends turn to see she was awake.  
"Umi!" Hikaru yelled tears glistening in her ruby red eyes. She flung herself onto the bed with Umi. Fuu just smiled knowing now that her friend was alright.  
"Hi Hikaru...Fuu." Umi struggled to get out. Her ice blue eyes wincing as Hikaru landed bouncing the bed. She was tired. Very tired. But with the concerned red head she would never get any sleep. Fuu sat down softly on the edge of the bed and looked at Umi. She smiled seeing for herself that the girl was fine. She took a hint from Umis tired face that it was time to leave. Let her get home and rest.  
"Come on Miss Hikaru time to leave." Fuu said quietly.  
"Aw.do we have to?" Hikaru whined. She wanted to stay by her for as long as she could.  
"Yes we do. Miss Umi needs her rest," Fuu laughed at Hikarus eagerness to be the best friend she could be.  
'Fine." Hikaru said pouting. She waved as Fuu pushed her out of the room. Umi just laughed.  
  
Thank you all for reading this. I know that it may be confusing but it will be cleared up in a few chapters I think... 


	3. Wind

Part Two: Wind  
  
Umi's bandaged hand slid her hair behind her ear as she walked slowly to the door of Hikaru's house. She knocked on the wooden door and winced at the pain. Within seconds the door swung open and the small red head stood in its place. "Umi!" The girl squeaked and moved to the side to allow Umi to move into the house.  
Her blue hair fell around her face as she bent down and took off her shoes in the entry hall. Following Hikaru she went to the living room and found Fuu sitting on the couch reading a small book that had probably been lying on the coffee table before Umi had come. "Are you hungry?" She heard Hikaru ask beside her. Umi turned and nodded slightly. Hikaru smiled. "Okay. Fuu, would you help me?" Hikaru asked the blond.  
"Why of course Miss Hikaru." Fuu said standing up. She moved towards the kitchen with Hikaru following.  
Just before leaving the room Hikaru turned around and faced Umi who was still standing in the door way. "Feel free to watch T.V. while you wait for us."  
Umi smiled and nodded. Hikaru turned and left the room after Fuu. Umi walked slowly over to the couch and sat down lightly. She was bending over to grab the remote when the television flickered on a few feet in front of her. The black and white specks cleared and a small boy appeared on the screen. He seemed not much older than ten. Umi was shocked. She hadn't touched anything.  
"Hey, Umi is that you?" The boy on the screen asked. She screamed. It knew who she was.  
  
***  
  
Hikaru and Fuu had just gotten to the kitchen when they heard the television being turned on in the other room. Hikaru looked through the refrigerator while Fuu rummaged through the pantry looking for something for the three to eat. It was then that they heard Umis scream coming from the living room. The two girls exchanged glances and ran to Umis aid.  
They entered the room a few seconds later to find Umi staring in shock at the illuminated television. On it a boy stood just staring at the blue haired knight. Hikaru walked to the small screen and glanced from it to Umi and back again. "Hey, Fuu this kid on the T.V. looks a lot like Zazu." Hikaru said staring at the screen. Umi blinked at her. She had known Hikaru for a few years now but had never heard of this Zazu person she was talking about now. She thought Hikaru had told her every thing. The red head had always been so open with her. Who was this Zazu? Had Hikaru mentioned him before and she had just not been paying attention? Maybe an old boyfriend?  
"It's me!" The boy on the screen said. Hikaru jumped. Umi screamed again. It was still talking. Maybe she wasn't well enough to be out of the hospital. But then again Hikaru had jumped so maybe she had heard him too.  
"Zazu?" Hikaru said questioningly looking at the screen. "Is that really you?" She asked.  
Umi was sure of it now. She was either not well enough or had gone mentally insane. Her friend was talking to a friend. But the boy on the screen nodded. "But how?" The small girl asked stooping to sit on the floor. Fuu came over to sit by her. Her mouth still hanging open at the sight of Zazu on the television screen.  
'This can't be possible.' Fuu thought to herself. 'They are all in Cephiro. We can't talk between worlds..can we?' Fuus expression changed from shock to confusion. Zazu just shined smiling on the screen.  
"It's my newest communication device. Do you like it?" Zazus smile broadened at his accomplishment. "It allows us to talk from one world to another." There was a crash behind him and the picture crackled then cleared again. Zazu looked a little stressed but managed to smile nervously. "Just I sec I need to check something." The small mechanic said before walking out of the frame of the T.V. There was a flash of green across the screen another crash, an oomph, and a clatter. The clattering stooped and a green haired boy appeared on the screen. His amber eyes sparkled as he saw what was on the other side.  
"Hey Fuu." He said glancing quickly around the rest of the room. Fuus cheeks became a light pink color. "Hello." She had waited for this moment not knowing if it would ever come and know that it had she had no idea what to do. If she was Hikaru or Umi it would be easy to know. But she was worried she would screw it up. "Hello? That's all I get?" The prince asked. "Geeze. It has been long." He laughed nervously. "Hey Hikaru, Umi." Umi shot back into reality. Another one of these people know her name. What was going on? She shuffled across the room next to where Hikaru sat. "How do we know these people?" She asked in a hushed voice so that only Hikaru would hear. Hikaru blinked a look on confusion on her petit face. "Know them? Umi they are almost like family to us.how could you forget something like that?" What was wrong with Umi? She was just as devastated with the fact that in all the attempts they had made to go back to where their loved ones were they had failed. Now they had a way of communicating and Umi was acting as if all they did in Cephiro didn't matter. "But what about Cephiro?" Hikaru asked getting worried. Umi just looked back at her friend. Lost. What was this Cephiro she was talking about.Was it some place in a game or something? Was she supposed to know what Cephiro was? "Cephiro? What's that?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------- A/N: I am sorry that this chapter is a little confusing but in the next chapter or five from now it will make more sense..I think. But thank you all for reviewing. I was worried no one would. A special thanks to My Beta. I am really glad I have one now. And just so ya'll know I doubt there will be any pairings but lots of heart break. I am personally a U/A Fan.But in my own little world Eagle is straight Lantis too. And Eagle doesn't have lovey dovey feelings for Hikaru only Lantis does that. I will update soon I think. 


End file.
